


He did warn her...

by Snarky_Warden



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_Warden/pseuds/Snarky_Warden
Summary: Kallian has been a cheeky bratty sub for the last time. Alec aims to remind her who exactly is the toy in this relationship, and who is the Dom. It's a lesson she won't soon forget.(Modern Thedas AU)PWP and kinky fun!
Relationships: Male Surana/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Surana/Tabris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	He did warn her...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ray_Murata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Murata/gifts).



> ** The scene is extended from a RP in which they have already had multiple kink negotiation talks and all actions you read within this fic have been previously agreed upon by both parties**

One minute Kallian had been all cheeky grins and grinding up on Alec’s lap, nibbling on his ear. The next he had forced her down on her knees and had her hair in a vice grip.

Her scalp tingled with mixed pleasure and pain as he held her firmly by the hair.

“What did I tell you? If you think getting me hard is enough to get what you want, you’re going to swallow my cock down until it is soft again.” 

Her heart raced as she tread into dangerous territory. “What are you gonna do, make me?”

His fist tightened and he tugged her head back painfully to look up at him. “Yes. I am. Because you are  _ my _ toy and I decide what you want. And what you want more than anything right now is to please me.” His green eyes were dark, jaw set, exuding pure dominance as he towered over her naked kneeling form. “Understand, doll?”

Kallian’s eyes widened. She knew she fucked up. “Yes!” she answered in response to another tug on her hair. 

“Yes… what?” Alec leered.

A shiver went down her spine. He hadn’t touched her at all and she was leaking between her thighs. “Yes, Alec.” Her belly coiled in want.

“Good girl,” he murmured as he tugged down his pants. 

Kallian opened her mouth obediently. Eagerly, even. 

“Aren’t you a hungry cockslut today, doll? Is that why you got me all worked up and hard? You wanted to suck me off that bad, huh. Here’s your treat.”

Her face burned and she closed her eyes. But she and Alec both knew that every word had her throbbing in want. 

“Such a good doll waiting for my cock,” Alec continued to praise. He rubbed the tip against her cheeks and chin, teasing her before finally pushing the head into the warmth of her wanting mouth. “Now suck it down and make me cum.”

There was no teasing in the act. After a few slow strokes to coat his length in her saliva, he met her eyes again. Unspoken communication passed between them as he tightened his grip at the back of her head. He was not going to be gentle. “Brace yourself, doll.”

He thrust fully into her mouth, and she grunted inelegantly. She tried her best to suck and swirl her tongue around him. His thrusts were fast, seeking out his own release. He used her exactly like a toy. 

Wet guttural sounds of his cock choking her sent heat to her face. She braced her hands on his thighs and he didn’t slow, only sped up as he chased his end. 

Alec’s breath quickened, his thrusts into her open mouth became shorter until he pulled out and splattered his release across her face. 

He looked at her through slitted eyes, a satisfied smirk on his face as he affectionately smoothed the back of her hair down. He rubbed his thumb across her lower lip. “You look so good like this.”

She didn’t think her face could turn any redder. 

Alec helped her stand with a gentle hand on her elbow. 

Before she could wipe his spunk off her face, he snatched her wrist and trailed the fingers of his other hand between her wet folds. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into his touch. Any touch at all was electrifying. Small gasps escaped her parted lips. 

“Please,” Kallian whimpered. She chased his teasing fingers with her body. Rubbed her pussy lips on his hand like an animal in heat. She mewled and withered in his grasp when he pulled his hand away.

Alec’s fingers were shiny with wetness. “Well, well, look at this.” He returned his grip to her hair and hovered his hand in front of her, humiliating her with evidence of her intense arousal. “Somebody really does get off at sucking cock like a slut.”

“Mhmm,” she agreed readily, although her eyes were downcast. The burning in her cheeks was too much to even make eye contact with Alec. But her inner thighs were sticky.

“Tell me how much you love my cock. How much you like wearing my load on your face.”

She stiffened. Alec was pushing her. His grip tightened and her scalp tingled. And oh how her head  _ spun _ . 

“I love sucking your cock Alec. Love you using me… cummming -my ...face” she mumbled the last words and scrunched her eyes shut. Hot spikes of need pulsed through her veins. Her cunt was throbbing.

“Now, I think I’ll put my pretty doll away until I am ready to play with her.”

Her eyes flew open. “What?”

“Is there a problem?” Alec towered over her, a single eyebrow raised that told her  _ not _ to question him.

“No Alec,” she replied quickly.

“That’s what I thought, my pretty doll,” he said as he brushed back some of her hair. “You’ll wait right here until I want to play again.”

Alec left her on her knees on the floor while he opened the drawers of the wardrobe.  _ That _ drawer - where the ropes and leather and toys were stored. He pulled out a pair of supple fake leather cuffs and a scrap of black silk. Kallian sucked in a breath in anticipation.

He didn’t speak as he walked up behind her. He merely pulled each wrist behind her and tightened the strap around each one. His fingers trailed up her spine and palm slid around her neck until he was gripping it firmly, and tilted her face up towards him. She saw one last glimpse of his green eyes before her own were shrouded in darkness.

“And most importantly,” he whispered against her ear, “Don’t make a sound.”

He moved away from her and Kallian turned her head back and forth, trying to hear where he went. Was he seriously just leaving her bound on the floor? She opened her mouth, about to break another rule when his footsteps returned and she felt him looming over her, and heard the faint jingle of metal on metal. 

“Open,” he ordered, touching something hard and rubbery to her lips.

With some apprehension her lips parted and he pressed the gag between her teeth and tightened the strap at the back of her head. 

Kallian moaned, loudly. The hot flush of arousal spread beneath her skin and her breathing picked up, shoulders sagged.  _ Fuck _ .

“That’s a good girl,” he praised again, stroking her hair. 

She ached for more touch.

Alec got behind her and helped her stand and maneuvered her onto the bed. Some more rummaging behind her back and Kallian felt him hook her restraints to the strap at the headboard. He slid a hand up her stomach, massaging each breast and pinching her nipples until they were stiff again. He then leaned in close and nibbled at the point of her ear, keeping her at that peak of arousal and anticipation. 

“If you need to safeword, hum ‘Happy Birthday’ and I’ll take the gag out,” he murmured, still playing with her nipples. 

Kallian sighed into his touch, arched her back and pressed her tits into his hands. She spread her knees, using her body to beg for his touch. “-ease!” she moaned past the ball gag.

Then he stopped. “I’m done playing for now. You need to learn some patience, doll.”

Then he was gone.

She listened raptly for any sound. The door clicked shut and she let out a ‘mmf!’ of protest. Her heart thumped against her ribcage and she tensed against her bonds. Naked, bound and waiting, she rubbed her thighs together. How long would he leave her there?

Kallian breathed deeply in anticipation, still sitting in darkness and silence. Minutes ticked by, every creak in the floorboards had her back on high alert. She moaned in indignation and then settled down again. Waiting. Wanting.

But her thighs still trembled. A mix of need and nerves sent small shivers through her body. Alec’s last lingering whisper on her ear kept playing on repeat. _ You need to learn some patience. _

And so she waited. Sight cutoff. The fan was the only source of noise in the room, blowing soft breaths of air against her perky nipples like a teasing lover. Her pussy ached. A week of denial was enough to have her wet and needy, 

The door clicked and she blindly turned towards the sound.

Fingers brushed between her legs and she flinched in surprise. Alec!

She whined and bucked up into his hand.  _ Use me, please use me, touch me.  _

His fingers wandered up her body, stopping to pinch each nipple, a teasing shock of magic sparked along her skin until goosebumps raised on her arms. The hand wandered further, brushing at her lower lip and wiping away a small trail of drool from the corner of her mouth. Finally that hand stopped at the edge of her blindfold and slid it off her face.

Kallian blinked up at him and melted at his smile of approval and the want in his eyes. His toy, tied up and ready to play.

Without any fanfare, he dropped his pants and knelt on the bed between her legs, fingers swirling around her clit, reminding her again of that unforgiving ache. "You need to learn to accept what I give you and stop being a greedy doll asking for more. Eyes on me."

He shocked her clit and she gasped, groaned into the rubber ball wedged between her teeth. A full ache had begun in her jaw. Kallian arched her neck, protesting against her gagged state.

Alec’s wicked grin returned. “I like watching you struggle,” he said as he stroked her dripping cunt to the edge again. “No speaking, no talking back, just feel everything I give you.”

Her eyes rolled up and she groaned, shuddering. 

“Eyes on me,” he reminded. 

Alec withdrew his touch until once again her eyes were open, watching him as he stared at her. Watching him as he smirked at how wet she was. Watching him as he played with her without a release in sight.

Her cheeks burned under his never wavering gaze. 

He flicked her clit with a fingertip and her pussy walls clenched at nothing. She ached to be filled.  _ More, more, more _ . 

_ Flick _ . Moan.  _ Flick _ . It didn’t stop. Her chest heaved with the effort of sucking in a breath, just to let it all out again in a broken moan. Drool trailed the corner of her mouth, working its way down her chin to her neck. Her clit throbbed again. Flick.

Kallian mewled, delirious with pleasure and endless teasing. 

Alec’s gaze was intense. On her. It never left. Just the cruel slow torture of the feel of his finger teasing her swollen clit. Flick.

Her groan turned into more sobbing whimpers as she tensed all her muscles and felt the pull of the cuffs. She pleaded with her eyes.  _ Mercy, maker, mercy _ . Her head shook back and forth and she wailed her frustrations into the black ball gag sealing her words. She tried to tell him. Tried to say  _ no _ ,  _ please I can’t take anymore! _

“You look so beautiful like this doll. Aching, needy, dripping for me. It makes me want to keep you just like this.” Flick. “Being such a good obedient girl for your dom,” he cooed.  _ Flick _ .

He teased her clit over and over again, never giving more touch, the same pace. The same infuriating flicks to send bolts of need through her cunt. It pulsed and squeezed at emptiness, begging to be filled. Kallian shivered in her bonds, eyes rolling back as she took the endless torture. 

“I bet you want your cunt filled so bad. That’s how I want you doll. Aching and desperate to be used by me, when  _ I  _ choose to use you. You want to please me right?” Alec murmured, an edge of hardness to his voice. “You want to be a good doll and have a nice wet aching cunt for me, ready for whenever I need you? Let me hear it doll” He gripped her by the chin, forcing her head to nod up and down. “‘Yes, Alec’.”

She grunted against her gag, her unused tongue caught beneath the ball. She tried to form the words. Yes she would please him. Anything. She was  _ his _ . “-eh, A-ec.” Her face burned in humiliation, hearing her own garbled words. Her head spun, floated. 

With a heaving chest and dark eyes, she waited for Alec to begin again. Surely this was a torture that was never going to end.

His grin crooked wickedly and heady desire pooled between her legs. “Now that wasn’t so hard was it? You’re my good doll and good dolls obey their owners. Good dolls don’t get to have orgasms whenever they please. They just wait, and want, and  _ ache _ for it. Isn’t that right?” He let go of her chin, only to roll a condom onto his length. 

“Uh-huh,” she moaned. 

Kallian was entirely his. Entirely owned, and drowning in desire. 

Again Kallian strained at her bonds. Her cunt needed, craved to be filled. Open and exposed for his pleasure. She moaned and clenched her thighs. Thrashed her limbs in frustration. It was too much and not enough. She couldn’t catch her breath. 

He pushed her thighs further apart and swiped a finger between her slick lower lips. “You’ve stained the sheets with your dripping. You really can’t control yourself, can you, you dirty doll?” 

Alec licked his digit clean and held his cock at her weeping cunt.  _ Yes! _ He thrust in and his brow creased while Kallian groaned in relief. Sweet friction, tightness, warmth of her cunt practically sucking his dick inside. 

Her skin was on fire, shoulders straining as she tugged against the bonds holding her arms behind her back. Kallian was helpless but to be used for Alec’s pleasure. He chased his own end, a palm on her breast, another digging into her hip. Alec grunted and flesh slapped together. His eyebrows knitted together until he curled against her and filled her with warm cum. Sweat dotted his brow and his eyes remained closed for several seconds.

Her pussy gripped his softening cock, failing to pull it in and keep it there, keep her filled. So empty, throbbing in time with her rapidly beating heart. She growled her frustrations into her gag. Aching jaw did not match the intensity of the ache in her wanting pussy. 

“I know, I know doll. You want it bad. You’re so good staying so wet for me like that and letting me play with your pretty clit,” Alec said, a gentle warmth to his voice.

His praise suffused her with pride and satisfaction. She was good. It felt so good. Still another groan escaped the back of her throat when he pulled away.

In a second he was back with a water bottle on the side of the bed and a red wrapped chocolate bar in his left hand.

Her brows furrowed and she stared at him in confusion. Hadn’t she been good? He was done playing?

Alec smoothed down her hair and pressed a steadying hand to her shoulder. “I’m going to help you sit up so I can untie you.”

She stared ahead in numb detachment as he unhooked her cuffs from the bed and then unlocked them, rubbing each wrist as he did. He undid the gag and gently eased it from her mouth, an obscene trail of saliva following after. And a damp towel followed to wipe her face down too.

“Mm,” she said, finally able to close her mouth and rub the corners of her jaw.

“Have some water, babe,” said Alec. He handed her the bottle and slid onto the bed, only pushing her forward enough so he could slide in behind her. 

Her heart was still racing and her body was still craving more. She didn’t open the water. Her head was too dizzy with lingering need and desperation. 

Alec wordlessly pulled her back into his embrace. His arms were tight around her, warm and comforting. He peppered her shoulder with kisses, one hand stroking her hair. “You were so good. So wonderfully good, Kallian,” he murmured.

“Mhm?” she murmured and allowed herself to sink deeper against him. She was good.

“I loved denying you like that. Your moans were so delicious for me.” His hands continued to wander soothingly over her body. Rubbing up and down her side, brushing hair behind one ear.

Slowly her heart rate fell to normal. Slowly she floated steadily back down. Her eyes sank closed and she turned her face into Alec’s chest, breathing deeply.

“You took your punishment well,” Alec said with pride bursting in his voice. “That was so good. I know you’re wanting. And it won’t be much longer,” he continued to reassure.

Finally she managed to find her own voice again. “Promise?” she croaked, throat still raw.

“Drink some water,” Alec urged again, and reached between her legs for the abandoned bottle. He unscrewed it and held it up to her until she did actually take several big gulps. “And chocolate?”

She smiled and with clumsy fingers tore open the wrapper to have a bite. She was feeling more tired though, and even sweets couldn’t keep her alert.

“I promise that if you keep being good for me just like you were today, you’ll cum soon. Maybe more than once,” there was a smile in his voice as he wrapped arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight again. “How are you feeling, Kal?”

Kallian turned around so she could squeeze him back. She closed her eyes, breathed in the scent of pure  _ Alec _ . “Mm,” she moaned in affirmation. Good feelings, tired and fuzzy-brained but good. His fingers through her hair were fade-touched and her limbs grew heavy. “Love you, Alec,” she murmured against his chest.

He clutched her tight to his chest. And she felt needed, wanted, loved. 


End file.
